Leonard
Leonard is a contestant on TV Stars Bollywood. He is best remembered for his rise to power following Ashlee Hyuckari's elimination. In episode one, Loose Lips Sink Ships, Leonard was chosen to be a part of Villager's Clique, but immediately after joining it, he did not get well with his fellow cast members. After losing the Control of the Game competition, Leonard found a friend and ally in Ashlee Hyuckari, and the two decided to work together in the future of the game. Despite being one of the last few chosen, he voted with the majority to eliminate Alex. In episode two, This Is Our Game, Our Time, Leonard further delved into his "wizard" side of his character, discussing his many antics and tricks when he is in-character while playing his board games with friends. At a later time, he joined up with the brigade against the returnees, teaming up with Ori and Ashlee, the two major players of the alliance, and voted out Korra. However, this failed, as Korra stayed and began to target him alongside Ashlee. Episode three, Take Our Season Back, had Leonard and Ashlee fall to the bottom of the game as they feared their elimination at the hands of Korra. However, after winning Control of the Game status, Leonard became safe from elimination and hoped that his partner, Ashlee, would remain to play with him. In episode four, Don't Get Bitter, Just Get Better, Leonard continued to try and save Ashlee from the wrath of the returnees, all the while getting bullied by Villager and being informed that he was the next to go after elimination concluded. Inevitably, he had to vote for Ashlee to appease Villager in hopes of staying alive. After losing his main ally, Leonard realized that he needed to rise to power if he wanted to go somewhere in the competition. During episode five, Walking the Most Dangerous of Tightropes, Leonard formed an alliance with Tom Nook to go against Villager's wishes in teaming up with Korra. After being voted the MVP of the week, Leonard threw a wrench in Villager's plan to vote him out, and instead teamed up against Regina, who was a core member of the opposing alliance. After failing to eliminate her, he decided that he needed to play stronger in the next round to stay in the game. In episode six, Full Control of This Hell Hole, Leonard continued to push for Regina's elimination with Tom Nook and Team Rocket, even going out of his way to try and sway members of Farrah's Clique to vote her out. It finally worked, and Leonard regained control of the competition as Regina was eliminated thanks to his strategy. In the double boot, episode seven, The Biggest Villain Television Has Ever Seen, Leonard found himself at odds with the others in the game. Despite previously having great control, Leonard remained quiet, which frightened Jessie, causing her to flip and vote him out as the second member of the jury.